Otherworldly Desires
by ekc293
Summary: "Richard Castle finally figured out what Kate Beckett is." Caskett one-shot, pretty fluffy, meant to be kind of silly.


Guess who's writing when she's supposed to be sleeping?  
>THIS GIRL.<br>**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle. Nor do I own the song that inspired this oneshot.  
>I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I'm not really thinking coherently right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard Castle finally figured out what Kate Beckett is.<p>

It took three years of following her around, first as an official consultant for the NYPD and now as the detective's unofficial partner. Three years of bringing her coffee and bear claws when she needed it. Three years of sitting in that uncomfortable passenger seat of her Crown Vic and the slightly more comfortable seat next to her desk. Three years of touching things he wasn't supposed to, saying things when she told him not to, and not staying in the car no matter how many times she threatened him not to get out. Three years of observing her; listening to her; analyzing every single thing Detective Kate Beckett did in order to 'make his books seem real.'

Three years, and he finally came up with a conclusion.

Katherine Beckett is an alien.

It is the only logical explanation.

It simply isn't possible for any human to captivate someone so much. The only thing that could possibly hold the attention of Richard Castle for three years without consequently boring him to death is something out of this world.

Therefore, Kate Beckett, since he had yet to become bored of her (and he seriously doubted he would _ever_ find her boring) had to be from some other planet.

It made sense.

There's no way any human being on Earth could light up a room the way Kate Beckett could when she smiled. The people on Kate's planet must be born with teeth that shined like diamonds.

She had to have some special star dust infused into her skin that makes every color look good on her.

In Kate's world, she must not breathe oxygen. The atmosphere must be some combination of elements unheard of on Earth that seeps into someone's pores and gives them flawless skin.

The people on Kate's planet don't have blood coursing through their veins; they bleed red wine and cherries. It's obviously why her scent is so alluring.

It also explained her fierce self-reliance and need to protect herself.

How could any creature from another planet feel comfortable when they are surrounded by those who are so clearly different from themselves?

It makes sense that Kate Beckett wouldn't want to rely on anyone that doesn't truly understand her.

Because no one would ever _truly_ understand her. No matter how hard Rick tried, Kate has forever remained a mystery. He couldn't decipher her looks; couldn't understand her words. Whenever he thought he could guess what she was going to do next, she always surprised him. She kept him on his toes, kept him guessing, kept him coming back for more; and Rick knew exactly why.

Kate Beckett was a type of being that Rick Castle had never encountered.

He had never met anyone who had as much control as she did. She had nearly flawless control of her emotions; she demanded the attention and respect of any killer within her interrogation room. She knew exactly how to contort every muscle in her face to form the desired expression and she delivered her glares with shocking speed. She could make nearly any man reveal more than he originally intended when she fixed her pointed stare on him.

She controlled everything about herself; her emotions, her thoughts, and her body. Rick knew that Kate Beckett was fully aware of every upward quirk of her lips, every tantalizing shake of her hips. She had to know what she did to him.

Rick was convinced that everyone from Kate Beckett's world had to be brilliant. He concluded that it must be something in their environment. They had to be so far advanced that while they may feel the basic human emotions, they understand how to control them and how to manipulate the emotions of others. They had to be able to feel the aura of a room. They knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it.

Those who found themselves lucky enough to be part of Kate Beckett's world must be fierce. They have to know what they are up against and attack any challenge head on.

Beings like Kate had to be determined. They had to be graceful. They had to be gorgeous.

Rick wondered how someone as wonderful as Kate had ended up on Earth.

In his mind, his imagination ran wild, creating scenarios as to how and why Kate had ended up here of all places. He pictured Kate, an alien princess, running away from home to learn all she could about unknown places. He saw Kate, an ambassador, sent to Earth to try and create a relationship with the people of Earth for the benefit of all involved. His mind even wandered so far as to imagine Kate as an extraterrestrial spy, sent to uncover the faults within the human race so she could one day return to her home planet and they could destroy them all.

For all he knew, she could be all of those things.

One thing he was sure of was that no matter what Kate Beckett was, he could never love her any less.

She could tell him that on her home planet, they prove their love by eating their lover's soul.

He would gladly let her devour his soul if it proved that she loved him.

She could tell him that in order for them to be together, he had to travel to her home planet past the edge of the universe and get approval from her people.

He'd follow her anywhere.

Those who knew him would call him foolish. They would say that he had simply fallen in love with her extraterrestrial charms; the star dust in her skin and her red wine blood. They would claim that he's in over his head; that she's messing with his mind. She's making him feel this way. He loves her because she's unattainable; she's different; she's someone that could only break his heart in the end. He wanted the chase; he wanted the now; he'd be disappointed when he finally unraveled the secrets of Kate Beckett.

But he knew better. They were all wrong. They'd never understand him, and more importantly, they'd never understand _her_.

Because even though Rick knew that Kate was a never-ending mystery, he still had started to crack her. He had seen the changes in Kate during the time they had spent together. Just as her hair had evolved, Kate had become softer. She was slower to anger when it came to the things he did. She was gentler to those who loved her. And perhaps the most significant change he had seen in her was that Kate Beckett had begun to trust him; as if he had proved that he was worthy of being a part of her world. He knew that that was ridiculous.

No one would ever be worthy of Kate.

But he was undeniably ecstatic that he might be considered worthy enough; worthy enough to be trusted with the secret world that is Kate Beckett; worthy enough to be a part of her mystery; worthy enough to be a part of her.

Surely that had to count for something. There was a part of Kate, the beautiful mystery that she is, that wanted him to be a part of her. If she trusted him enough to open herself up to him, certainly that meant that his love wasn't entirely unrequited.

Perhaps it meant that she felt the spark whenever they touched each other. Maybe she sensed the underlying passion in the kiss they shared when they were undercover. It's possible she had given herself over to him in that moment; allowed herself to give into her human emotions and let it all out.

Maybe in Beckett's world, you gave a little piece of yourself to every person you kissed.

Maybe in Beckett's world, rather than letting someone eat your soul, you simply traded hearts.

She had to know that he had given her his the moment she bit her lip and told him that he had no idea what he would get if she gave him what he wanted.

Even if she didn't know it, it was true. She had his heart; had it in her perfect hands and had the power to do whatever she wanted with it. And if he was being honest, Rick wasn't sure he'd ever ask for it back.

After meeting Kate Beckett, he knew earthly women would never hold anything to her.

In his eyes, no one would ever beat Kate. He could never hope for anything more than her.

Even if she is an alien.

He'd stand by her until the universe disappeared into itself. He'd always be willing to fight any intergalactic battle with her so long as he had the privilege of fighting by her side.

Because there is nothing on Earth that could ever make him love her less.

* * *

><p><em>"You're so hypnotizing.<em>  
><em>Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?<em>  
><em>You're touch magnetizing<em>  
><em>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.<em>  
><em>They say 'be afraid'<em>  
><em>You're not like the others, futuristic lover.<em>  
><em>Different DNA, they don't understand you.<em>  
><em>You're from a whole other world; A different dimension.<em>  
><em>You opened my eyes.<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light."<em>

* * *

><p>So there it is!<br>You can listen to the original song here: [  
>http: .com/ watch?v= t5Sd5c4o9UM ]  
>Or you can listen to the voer that I'm currently obsessed with that I like a million times more here: [<br>http:/ .com/ watch?v= El48DvZQoLs ]  
>(just take out the spaces)<br>I figured with all of Castle's Alien theories (particularly in Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind), the song was oddly fitting... lol.

Anyway; **Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! (:**


End file.
